1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bird feeders and poles used therewith to provide an elevated location of operation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bird feeder slidably mounted to a pole, wherein periodic resupply of feed is accomplishable without need of a ladder by lowering the bird feeder slidably in relation to the pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bird feeders not only provide sustenance for birds, they provide endless hours of entertainment for those persons who provide them. The many kinds of beautiful birds that come to feed are a delight to watch and hear them sing, and their antics while feeding are added visual bonus.
There are several different kinds of bird feeders, for example: a hopperfeeder (having a house-like configuration), a tube feeder (having a vertically oriented tube shape), a suet feeder (having a box-like shape with a matrix of xe2x80x9cpigeon holesxe2x80x9d) a nectar feeder (having a number of liquid orifices at the bottom of a vessel) a window feeder (having a clear plastic, open box configuration), and a platform feeder (having a planar base configuration).
Bird feeders are generally kept at an elevated location via a pole. The pole is vertically oriented and supported in or on the ground. The bird feeder is usually connected to a top end of the pole, as for example described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,584. Other modalities for elevating bird feeders are also possible, however, such as by hanging from a spirally shaped arm, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,852.
In time, the bird guests will eat the supply of feed contained in the feed reservoir of the bird feeder, necessitating feed replenishment. This usually necessitates someone getting out a ladder, setting it up, climbing it with care, filling the bird feeder with feed while keeping one""s balance, climbing down, and then putting the ladder away. The need to have a ladder and the effort and danger associated with using it to replenish the feed reservoir are problems for many people, and is no doubt a major reason why some people do not have a bird feeder even though they would love to have one in their backyard.
While it is possible to have a bird feeder mounted low to the ground (for example by being mounted atop a short pole), this is unwise because it subjects the birds to the danger of being caught (as for example by a cat), and runs contrary to a bird""s nature to roost in high places. On solution to the problem of using a tall pole to mount a bird feeder is present in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,583, wherein the pole is provided with an articulation feature midway along its length. While this may at first seem like an excellent solution, the pivoting of the upper portion of the pole at the articulation point results in the bird feeder orientation similarly tilting, as for example about 90 degrees, which complicates how to replenish feed in the reservoir. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,583 solves this problem by mounting the bird feeder pivotally in relation to the pole, but this is a complication, and still involves a rather awkwardly effected tilting down and tilting up of the upper portion of the pole (which could be hard to accomplish by physically challenged persons and senior citizens).
Accordingly, what remains needed in the bird feeder art is a bird feeder apparatus which provides height adjustment of the bird feeder which is simple, safe and easy to accomplish.
The present invention is a height adjustable bird feeder apparatus which allows for the selective lowering and raising of a bird feeder relative to a stationary, vertically oriented pole.
The height adjustable bird feeder apparatus according to the present invention includes a pole, a sleeve concentrically mounted to the pole so as to be slidable therealong, an article mounted to the sleeve, and a selectively operable sleeve retention mechanism.
The article is preferably a bird feeder which may be of any type, as for example a hopper feeder (which is most preferable, a tube feeder, a suet feeder, a nectar feeder, a window feeder, a platform feeder or any fanciful design, such as an old fashioned delivery truck. However, the article may be any desired object, as for example a bird house, a wind vane, etc. In a preferred form of the present invention, the sleeve extends entirely through the article, most preferably through a region at or near the center of gravity of the article. The sleeve has in inside diameter which is just larger than the outside diameter of the pole, whereby the sleeve is readily slid along the pole. The preferred sleeve retention mechanism is in the form of one or more sets (pairs) of diametrically opposed holes formed in the pole which receive therethrough a removable pin. It is preferred to include further a critter guard located at the bottom of the sleeve, wherein a radially extended shape inhibits critters, such as cats and squirrels from gaining access to the article via the pole.
In operation, a user erects the pole into a vertical orientation by either placing one end firmly in the ground, or by mounting the pole upon the ground via a base. If the sleeve is not already mounted onto the pole, the user next places the sleeve onto the pole at the distal end of the pole (which is closed or capped to keep out precipitation). The pin is inserted into a set of diametrically opposed pole holes, and the sleeve rests thereupon. The user may then select an orientation of the article by rotating the article relative to the pole, the allowed rotations may be infinitely selectable or discretely predetermined, such as for example by notches on the sleeve engaging the pin.
In the case of the article being a bird feeder, the user will have filled, or now fills the bird feeder reservoir with feed (inclusive of nectar, etc., as may be appropriate) and then delights in watching the bird guests come and go. When the feed becomes depleted, the user need merely grab the relatively light bird feeder and sleeve combination, gently remove the pin and let the sleeve slide down the pole to the bottom. At this height, the bird feeder feed reservoir is now easily and quickly replenished while the user stands on the ground and works comfortably. After filling the feed reservoir, the user lifts the bird feeder and sleeve combination to a location on the pole so that the pin can be reinserted into a set of pole holes below the sleeve. The sleeve is then gently allowed to come to rest on the pin and the orientation of the bird feeder is then adjusted, if necessary.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a height adjustable bird feeder apparatus, wherein the height of a bird feeder is easily effected by a vertical sliding movement along a pole.
This, and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.